


When Love Blooms

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been waiting so long, wishing he could change what happened. Because the days without the one he lost are so bleak in comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Blooms

The city lights streak through the raindrops and puddles as the storm continues to hover over Tokyo. The lightning has begun to recede and all that's left is the constant patter of falling rain. As well as the slap of black slip-on shoes trudging over the puddles laid out before an apartment building.

The lights of the other residents do more than the street lamps themselves. The golden hue glaring through the water has one Mamoru Chiba wishing he grabbed his sunglasses despite the bleak weather. He simply wants to get back as soon as possible; not that he's worn out. The battle he's returning from didn't have him helping much at all. In fact, the Sailor Senshi managed well before he had even shown up. Something he's grateful for.

Especially as of late. He can feel it. There's something missing when he wakes up in the morning or when he's spending time with the Senshi. Although everything is working like clockwork he can't help but feel the tiniest bit lonely. It doesn't matter what he's doing or what time of the day it is, a certain friend peaks into the forefront of his mind.

Ever since Sailor Moon destroyed Kisenian Blossom and Fiore gave his life energy to save her, Mamoru can't seem to forget him. He blatantly misses the man more than anything. The short time they had together coupled with the diluted second meeting has Mamoru wishing he could have had more time. If anything, Mamoru regrets not being able to save him from that flower's control before it was too late.

Mamoru crawls out of his thoughts as he nears the building. His eyes seemingly refocus on the world around him. At the same time his fingers tighten around the umbrella in his hand everything seems to stop – even the rain. All he can see is contrasting color against the side of the building. It steals his breath and he's not sure if he can even force himself to move. He's too afraid that this is an illusion his tired mind has concocted.

The shadows can't do anything to conceal the long turquoise hair that falls to the ground and about his body. That alone is what makes Mamoru tense up. He doesn't look like everyone else and that's the problem. Even though to him this person looks perfect the way he is, he'd surely give any passerby a fright.

Mamoru drops the umbrella as he rushes over to the figure crouched against the side of the complex. Dropping down beside him, Mamoru reaches out one hand to touch his shoulder. The foreign material is slick from the rain and his fingers dare to slide off. Mamoru can only imagine that he's soaked to the bone if all he's wearing is the sleek fitting, dark body suit with deep golden accents.

"Fiore?"

The man in question lifts his head to look at Mamoru and that's all it takes. The hopeful smile on his pale green countenance has Mamoru's heart fluttering. Those hazy purple eyes meet with his own blue ones and he refuses to waste another second. His fingers tighten down on Fiore's shoulder as his brows turn up out of concern.

"Why are you here? I thought you were..."

He lets the rest of his sentence fall off. He can barely think about it much less say it. Not with the scar-like feelings still so raw in his heart. Even so, the smile on Fiore's face manages to keep him calm.

"I got enough power so I came back. I just... wanted to see you Mamoru."

The reality of the situation is far too clear to Mamoru. Fiore won't be able to stay and he'll be devastated just like last time. The double edged sword is far to black and white. The rain continues to pelt down on them even under the cover of the buildings overhang, urging Mamoru to think of something other than how he feels.

Mamoru shakes his head, "But why are you in this form? Someone could see you. Besides, you're out here getting wet."

"Which is why no one will see me. No one is out. I... don't have enough energy to take on that form anyway."

The dark haired man shoves all doubt and prying thoughts out of his mind. Fiore is here and that's all that really matters to him. Even if it's only for a moment he has him back. "Alright, let's get out of the rain." Mamoru reaches down and helps Fiore up. The latter's legs shake just enough for Mamoru to notice.

He tightens his hold around Fiore and begins to lead him toward the stairs; thankful that they allow him to slip up to his apartment without anyone noticing. It's not a slow process but it does take them quite a bit to get to Mamoru's door. No matter what, he keeps his arm around Fiore's middle. Once there he spares one hand to slip into his pocket; plucking out the keys and then opening the door.

"I'm sorry M-"

"You don't need to be sorry." Ushering Fiore inside, Mamoru leads him over towards the bedroom. "The most important thing is to get you some dry clothes."

The front door clicks shut behind them as Mamoru leaves Fiore standing at the foot of the bed. They're both dripping wet and Mamoru is quick to get Fiore a towel first. Especially since there's no telling how long he's been out there. On the trip to the adjoining bathroom he brings back a pair of plain sweatpants and a shirt. Mamoru sets the clothes down onto the bed and lifts the towel before proceeding to drape it over Fiore's head. A smile lifts the latter's lips as he begins to dry off. Mamoru reflects the simple act and turns away – wanting to grab another towel for himself. While in the bathroom he calls back at Fiore, "Are you staying the night?"

"If you'd let me... like before."

Coming back into the room, Mamoru chuckles. "You can take the bed then." He stops halfway toward Fiore. The second his eyes connect with the other man's frame actually. The towel lies on the floor and the sweatpants hang loosely in his hands. The only article that dares to try and cloth him is the white button up shirt.

Mamoru is sure if he wasn't holding those sweatpants he'd get to see everything since Fiore hasn't bothered to do any of the buttons up. "F- Fiore..." He turns his gaze to the side despite the soft pink hue that tinges his cheeks.

Fiore merely lets the smile continue to grow. _Seeing_ Mamoru again is enough to make him beyond ecstatic. But with the look on the dark-haired man's face, Fiore feels as though he could shatter from happiness. He drops the pants and steps over them on his way to Mamoru.

Keeping his gaze to the side, Mamoru lets his words quietly tumble from his lips, "I was worried you were out there in danger."

Slender, pale green fingers reach out and brush over Mamoru's cheek. Fiore guides Mamoru to look at him but the latter cuts his eyes away. The tinge remains and only dares to grow more intense as Fiore ghosts his fingers down to his chin. "I missed you too."

"Fiore...?"

It comes out breathy, like the gusts beating off of a butterfly's wing. Fiore either doesn't pay it any heed or hears it very well. Nonetheless, he cups Mamoru's chin in his hand and holds the man steady. He _just_ barely presses their lips together. So gently that Mamoru has to blink to make sure that Fiore is actually kissing him.

Even if he wasn't, the thought alone has his heart thumping louder in his chest. Suddenly Fiore is far closer than Mamoru had thought and the smell of fresh rain hovers around them. The way Fiore pulls his lips away is intoxicating to the point where Mamoru's knees feel like jelly.

As the man takes a step back he draws his hand away as well. It's as if the kiss was the key to the lock tucked inside of them both. Mamoru can't help but take a step forward; having no problem initiating the next meeting of their lips. He can't help but notice how the pink streaks in Fiore's bangs brings his eyes in towards Fiore's own. Lips slightly parted, Mamoru hesitantly leans his face toward the other. Fiore is ready to accept but at the last second Mamoru pulls away. He pivots to keep his back to his dear friend and brings a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. Closing his eyes, he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart to no avail.

Fiore doesn't dare give up either. He takes that fateful step closer and wraps his arms over Mamoru's shoulders. His chest pressing against Mamoru's back, he leans his chin over the sturdy shoulder. The frustration welling up in him dares to rise after that. Even though that evil flower is no longer capable of having a hold on him the jealousy he felt then was still as real as it is now.

"You still care for that _girl_?"

Mamoru stays as still as possible. "Stop it Fiore."

"Am I wrong?"

Silence – one that has Fiore beyond irritated. Mamoru wouldn't have let that kiss take place if he had. He scoffs and pulls away, moving back toward the bed. His own heart ached for every second he had to stay floating in space away from the one person who cares about him.

Unable to let him go, Mamoru spins around. He grabs for the back of Fiore's shirt and gently tugs at him to stop. "I..." The words wrap around his tongue and make it feel like lead. He knows what he feels and what his heart says. But it's so much easier to think rather than say.

Fiore glances over his shoulder before taking another step forward. Mamoru's fingers slip away from his shirt and he can't help but grasp out – trying to catch hold of him. The fear that he'll just disappear because of his inability to simply say what he wants eats at his core. At the last moment he wraps his fingers amid a few strands of Fiore's hair.

Curious – and hopeful – Fiore partly turns. Even so, Mamoru keeps the end of Fiore's hair curled between his fingers. Those sharp eyes gauge every slight twitch Mamoru gives. The latter keeps his head bowed, "I don't love Usagi like that."

"You've had a change of heart?"

It's torture for Fiore to doubt him so. If only he'd look up and meet the his eyes he'd know it's only a tease. Which is why Fiore has to draw a hand up and cups at Mamoru's cheek. Once more he guides the other man to finally lock gazes and it can't help but shake him. The look those eyes give him is one he's seen before.

Many times actually; every time he leaves. The expression that begs so desperately for him to stay. Fiore gives in and dips his face down, pressing his lips to Mamoru's. It's not as subtle as the first yet still manages to be gentle. There's a need behind the way Mamoru kisses him back, still clinging onto the long tresses in his hand; he's afraid to let go.

As Fiore pulls away he lets a delicate smile drift onto his countenance. "I'm sorry for what I did to... your friends." The words are still hard to get out. Hard only because it means he wasn't able to be there while those girls were.

Mamoru shakes his head, "Don't be. Your heart was in the right place even if your actions weren't. Besides, you _did_ save Usagi in the end."

Fiore clicks his tongue sharply, "Tch – let's not talk about them." He leans in for another kiss; slowly becoming addicted to the softness of Mamoru's lips. He just can't stop and greedily kisses Mamoru. Fiore grabs at his shoulders, drawing him closer. Their bodies slowly press together as they continue their kiss.

It's one that, for them, lasts an eternity. One they're happy to stay in for as long as time grants them. But as all things, it comes to an end far too quickly. Fiore slowly pulls away; slow enough to enjoy the hazy look in Mamoru's eyes and the way his lips stay slightly parted.

Slender fingers slip from Mamoru's shoulders down along the lapels of his dark green blazer. Mamoru whispers his name but it comes out so breathy that Fiore can barely tell. Not that it matters when he captures Mamoru's mouth once again in a sultry kiss. That alone seems to sap Mamoru of any strength as he finally lets go of Fiore's hair. He reaches out and grasps at the unbuttoned shirt on Fiore's shoulders, clinging to it.

Fiore gingerly slips his hands under the edges of the coat and pushes it off Mamoru's shoulders. It slumps to the ground about their feet as Fiore licks at his lips before their tongues meet. Standing so close, Mamoru can feel the hardened member bumping up against his own tent in his pants. He curls his fingers tighter against the white shirt as Fiore's hands dip down towards the top of his lavender pants. Shivering at the feeling of cool fingertips against his bare skin; the layers of cloth give around Fiore's hands. Mamoru roughly pulls away and burrows his face into the curve of Fiore's neck.

The hot breath on his neck only spurs him on to sliding his hands further down to cup at Mamoru's rear. Doing so causes the latter to arch his body up against Fiore's, rubbing against him. Fiore immediately pulls his hands away. In the process he has Mamoru's pants and underwear falling down his legs.

Deep red brushes over Mamoru's countenance as he tries to move away from Fiore. But the green haired male won't have it. He wraps one arm around Mamoru's waist while the other presses between them while he cups at his cheek. "Where do you think you're going?"

The feeling of both their pelvises rubbing together – the mere intimacy – has Mamoru cutting his eyes to the side. "I – I just..."

Fiore loosens his grasp on the man, "You don't like this?"

Mamoru shakes his head. He can barely think with how hot his body is. The constant pulsing throughout his very being has his thoughts blurred and unable to come forward. The slight hesitation has Fiore backing away once again. He takes one subtle step back to drop down onto the bed with a flop. He scoots back and pats the bed.

"Then prove it."

Swallowing hard, Mamoru can barely believe the sight. He's more than enamored and he's not sure he can take just looking at him. Not while Fiore is leaning back on his hands as he sits on the middle of the bed with his legs spread just so with the shirt doing nothing to cover an inch of his smooth skin.

Mamoru takes the first shuffle forward to where his shoes butt up against the edge of the bed. He doesn't want to lose this chance _or_ Fiore for that matter. In one fluid motion he's stepping out of not only his pants but his shoes. He crawls forward onto the bed and straight to Fiore. The latter nods down toward the swollen rod between his legs and Mamoru obliges.

He doesn't say a word as he comes face to face with the rather impressive manhood staring back at him. Beyond nervous, Mamoru hesitates as he reaches out to curl his fingers around the base. Fiore places his hand atop Mamoru's head, slipping his fingers through the short black strands. The small ounce of encouragement spurs him to press his lips to the tip.

A shiver surges down his spine and up his own member. Which reminds him that he's without anything to cover his lower body up. It only makes the fire burning inside that much more intense. Mamoru tries to distract himself by concentrating only on Fiore. He's never honestly done this before but that doesn't mean he's ignorant.

His tongue slips out to flick over the head. Coated in saliva, he lets it gather and begin to drip down Fiore's penis. Following the trail, Mamoru begins to take the firm flesh into his mouth. Before it dares to hit the back of his throat, he stops. Fiore's hand slides down to brush against Mamoru's forehead and push the tresses back out of his way. Pinching his eyes shut, he inhales through his nose before beginning to pull away. His grasp on Fiore's member tightens as he takes it all the way back in – this time as far as he can.

All the while, his other hand slips down to cradle his balls. The stimulation is messy but effective nonetheless. Fiore's fingers tighten around the silky tresses. He tugs at them gently each time Mamoru's head bobs back down to take him all the way in. The warm wetness enfolding him alone is enough to drive him crazy. But the fact that it's Mamoru dares to throw him over the end.

"Stop, Mamoru."

His name rolls off of Fiore's tongue so sweetly that Mamoru can't help but adhere to the command. He begins to sit up, pushing himself up on his hands. Fiore, despite the urge to tackle him right then and there, gingerly reaches forward to cup Mamoru's chin in his hand. Doing so, he guides the dark haired man up onto his knees and then to get closer. Just as Mamoru finds himself straddling Fiore's lap their lips meet.

As they kiss, Fiore's hands slid down Mamoru's body and behind him. The latter hadn't paid any attention to what Fiore had been doing as he drew him near until it all clicks in one second as the tip of Fiore's finger presses between his cheeks.

"Nngh- F… Fiore."

His words are breathy and quiet as breaks their kiss. Fiore huffs and pulls his digit away, leaning back on his hands. "What?" He glances down between them. "You don't want me to?"

"That's..." Mamoru takes a deep breath. "Not what I meant. I just-"

"I won't hurt you. Trust me."

Fiore is pleased that Mamoru doesn't have to think it over before giving a nod. Especially now that his flushed face seems more than alluring to the non-human. Wanting to get to the main event, Fiore instead grabs at the bottom of Mamoru's shirt and begins to tug it up over his head. The latter cooperates by raising his arms and allowing Fiore to fling the shirt over the side of the bed.

Before Mamoru can even comprehend where it has landed Fiore is pushing him down onto the bed. His legs slip out from under him as he lands on his back with his hair mussed about his face. Although he can still see the sexy grin highlighting Fiore's lips. It makes him want another kiss more than anything. But Fiore doesn't dare give one away just yet. He already has a plan laid out that he intends to follow, especially as his lower body pulsates with a constant need.

Leaning over him, Fiore buries his face into the crook of Mamoru's neck while leaning on one arm. He kisses the supple skin as his free hand busies itself. Fingertips ghost down Mamoru's chest and over his erection before slipping even past that. He edges Mamoru's legs up to where they bend at the knees and part wide around him. It allows him all the room he needs.

Fiore grasps at Mamoru's cock; teasing it even while slicking his fingers with the precum. Beneath his ministrations, Mamoru trembles and lets the ends of his moans break out. Fiore ceases in his treatment as well as his kisses suddenly. His fingertips hover before Mamoru's taut entrance while his hot breath wafts up against Mamoru's neck. "You don't have to be quiet. Let me hear you."

Mamoru's fingers curl into fists as a slender digit slowly works its way into his hole. He tries all he can to relax to make it easier but the tongue that licks down his chest is hard to focus on compared to the finger that dares to stretch his inner muscles. Mamoru brings up a hand to rest over his face. All he can do is take shallow inhales and long, breathy exhales.

"Aah!"

Fiore's tongue flicks over his already hardened nipple. It sends a shock wave through his body that has Fiore wiggling his finger more than before to loosen him. Drawing the small nub between his lips, Fiore slips in a second finger. He works in scissor like motions to make the muscles accommodate what's to come. Once he's sure they're lose enough, he inserts a third. While doing so, Fiore switches to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

All the while, Mamoru's fingers curl into fists as he trembles beneath the seductive methods. His lips are dry even as drool gathers at the corners of his mouth. The conundrum matches that of the feeling of Fiore's fingers driving deep inside of him before pulling out. The feeling itself has his mind going blank; unable to figure it out. The only thing he knows is that the strange feeling is beyond bliss.

Or so he thinks.

Pulling his fingers out with a wet ' _shlick_ ', Fiore leans back with a smirk. "Look at me Mamoru."

He can't not listen. Mamoru lets his arm fall to the side, fingers still tightly curled. He misses that strange filling sensation but dares not give it words. Instead, he meets Fiore's gaze with slightly parted lips and lustful eyes. Eyes that beg for him and him alone. Fiore is not so cruel as to deny him either. He can't hurt the man he loves even in the simplest of ways.

Grasping at Mamoru's thighs, Fiore keeps them in the air ever so slightly even while still bent at the knee. He poises the tip of his cock at Mamoru's loosened hole. Fiore only waits half a breath before pressing against the opening. The tip pushes inside and has Mamoru breathing harder. Still, their eyes never break apart. Fiore slowly enters the rest of the way. Even after prepping, Mamoru still tightly presses his lips together until Fiore suddenly stops.

"Fiore?" he asks as he lets out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

The smile and loosened grip tells Mamoru one thing; he's in and there's only a small break to let him adjust. One that he's grateful for considering how abnormal yet extremely amazing it feels. Fiore makes white speckle Mamoru's vision as he begins to partly pull out of him. Mamoru takes a sharp breath only to let it out in a heated moan as Fiore thrusts back inside.

Mamoru clutches at the sheets beneath him as his hips begin to move out of pure subconscious. He can't stop his body from moving nor his hips from bucking to meet Fiore's. Each thrust has Mamoru losing his mind in every way possible. His moans are nonstop as Fiore continues to stir up his insides – hitting that same sweet spot each and every time he pumps into him.

Chest tightening and blood boiling, Mamoru can barely take it a second longer. It's then that Fiore swoops down to capture his lips. Mamoru is quick to wrap not only his legs but also his arms around Fiore. The latter braces one hand against the bed while the other slips up into Mamoru's hair. Their bodies press together, with Mamoru's own manhood between them, as Fiore continues to thrust into him.

The sounds of skin slapping together and their moans mix together in the room around them. The noises escalate for a short moment before the air is silenced with a kiss as their bodies arch into each other. Mamoru's climax has him clinging tightly onto Fiore. That is while the latter keeps their lips locked together, much like the muscles that tighten around his manhood and pushes him into an orgasm as well. He doesn't pull out or break their kiss until every last drop has been drawn out.

Mamoru's chest heaves up and down, even more so as Fiore finally lets him catch his breath. He pecks his lips one last time before pulling out of him and rolling over onto his side. Mamoru follows, however, to lie in Fiore's awaiting arms. The green tresses fall over them both as Fiore folds the sheet beneath them to drape over them just enough – a pleasant cocoon of warmth and love.

He kisses the crown of Mamoru's head as the latter settles in; their bodies easily molding together. Fiore nuzzles close to the short, black strands and breathes in deep. "I promise I'll never leave you again."


End file.
